Odio Amarte Tanto
by DaniielaGirlSkull
Summary: La rivalidad entre los leones y las serpientes ha disminuido, la guerra a acabado, Harry amigo de slytherin, aunque aun asi seguia odiando a draco...¿verdad? Harry/Blaise, Ron/Blaise, Harry/Draco
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no hubiera habido mucho Snarry y Drarry e_e

-...- dialogo

"..."conversacion telefonicas

*...* parsel

(...)pensamientos

**Prologo**

Lo odiaba, si desde la primera vez que lo vio en Madame Malkin, cuando entro con su pelo negro apuntando a todas direcciones y esos esmeralda increiblemente hermosos.

Lo odiaba por su prepotencia, por tener increibles historias, por haber rechazado su mano, por que querido por todos, por haberse sacrificado para matar a Voldemort, por haber salvado a su padrino (en verdad se lo agradecia...aunque sentia que él debia haberlo salvado) y sobretodo, lo que mas odiaba, era el increible amor que sentia por él, por Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivio-y-vencio o como le llamen ahora.

Gracias a él Hogwarts volvio a abrir despues de dos larguisimos meses, todas las casas se empezaron a llevar bien, incluso Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Todas las serpientes fueron declaradas inocentes, tambien los padres de Blaise y muchos otros padres de los alumnos, entre ellos los Malfoy, fueron libres gracias a Harry, incluido Severus Snape.

La rivalidad habia desaparecido en el colegio de magia y hechiceria, aunque seguian habiendo bromas pesadas para no perder la costumbre...aunque claro...todos menos nuestros hermosos protagonistas Harry y DRaco.

**Si quieren leer el capitulo 1 mandenme algun review y lo subo, lo tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 5**


	2. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no hubiera habido mucho Snarry y Drarry e_e

-...- dialogo

"..."conversacion telefonicas

*...* parsel

(...)pensamientos

**Janeth Malfoy** **Black: **me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo jeje

**Capitulo 1**

El rubio corria hacia el gran comedor, se le habia hecho tarde por estar arreglamdose, iba mirando al suelo, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando un muchacho pasaba justamente en ese momento, cuando si se dio cuenta fue cuando choco contra él con fuerza, quedando debajo, levanto la mirada al percibir ese aroma a hierba fresca, abrio desmesuradamente los ojos y se encontro con la mirada verde del otro, esmeralda y plata conectaron hasta que...

-Quitate de encima, que me aplastas imbecil-dijo el rubio con falsa voz de odio, puesto que desde hace tiempo habia empezado a sentir algo por ese ojiverde-.

-Si te hubieras fijado por donde ibas corriendo no estaria encima de ti idiota-a continuacion se levanto y se sacudio la ropa-.

-Los Malfoy no corremos, no es elegante, nosotros caminamos rapido-se levanto y lo miro con una sonrisa burlona-.

-Si claro, lo que tu digas-y asi el moreno se fue en direccion hacia el gran comedor-.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo y lo siguio a una distancia prudente observando su trasero respingon y sus piernas torneadas (Harry no llevaba la capa encima)-.

-No muerdo ¿sabes?-dijo riendo-puedes caminar a mi lado-.

Draco avanzo a grandes pasos hasta llegar a su lado-¿Por que de repente tan amigable Potter?-le pregunto con serias dudas sobre su bipolaridad-.

-Quiero hacer las pases, me llevo bien con todos los Slytherin excepto contigo- giro la cabeza y le sonrio a Draco quien creia que se le paraba el corazon-.

-Tantos años de rivalidad no se van tan pronto, pero podemos empezar de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado-sugirio el rubio-.

-Me encantaria-dijo el otro y luego extendio la mani-Harry Potter tengo 17 años y soy de Gryffyndor pero con capacidad de hablar parsel-.

-Draco Malfoy tengo 17 años y soy de Slytherin sin ninguna capacidad especial-estrecho la mano del otro quien aprovecho el momento para jalarlo y besarlo con fuerza y pasion junto al deseo-.

-Draco...Hey Draco despierta...Vamos Draco que sino llegaremos tarde-decia un moreno de ojos castaños moviendo a su amigo rubio que dormia placidamente en la cama.-

Este se removio intentando recobrar el sueño hasta que...

-OH MIERDA POR LAS BARBAS DEL MISMISIMO MERLIN HE TENIDO UN SUEÑO CON HARRY POTTER-.

El grito resono por todas las mazmorras, luego giro la cara y se encontro con un sorprendido Blaise Zabini quien no aguanto por mucho tiempo hasta estallar en carcajadasn de los ojos le salian lagrimones sin control, hasta que al final no pudo mas y...perdio el equilibro y cayo al suelo aun riendo-.

-No es gracioso Zabini-le dijo en tono amenazante Draco-.

-Claro que si, ¿cuanto tiempo tardara hasta que al fin admitiras que estas colado por el heroe del mundo magico Harry Potter? Porque si no te lo acabe quitando-dijo sonriente- Él y yo somos bastante amigos ¿sabes?-.

-Potter es amigo de todos idiota-contraataco-.

-Pero no comparte sus secretos mas intimos con cualquiera imbecil-sonrio de forma burlona con los ojos centelleando-.

Draco fruncio el ceño- Como si confiara en un Slytherin por Morgana- Blaise seguia sonriente con el mismo resplandor en los ojos, y cuando Draco se dio cuenta de esto exclamo- No lo puedo creer, en verdad Potter confia en ti-.

En el momento siguiente empezo a sonar:

_You're better than drugs_

_You're love is like wine_

_Feel you coming on so fast_

Blaise saco un aparato cuadrado y pulso un boton, a continuacion hablo:

"Her Harry..."

"Blaise, ya estoy llegando a la puerta de Slytherin, ve saliendo"

"Ok,ok me pongo la ropa y voy"

"Vale, te espero por fuera de la entrada"

"¿Por que no entras? Pansy esta deseando volver a ver a su ojitos de grillo"

"Me lo recordaras toda la vida ¿no?"

"No lo dudes Harry"

"De todos modos...paso de entrar"

"Andaaaaaa"

"¿Y que Malfoy me mate?"

"No te mato ni Voldemort ni un Avada Kedabra"

"En realidad fueron dos Avadas"

"Con mas razon James(N/A: recordad que Harry se llama: Harry James Potter)"

"No se que odio mas, ojitos de grillo o James"

"jajajajaja bueno...¿entras? veras la sonrisa de Pansy...Daphne te contara el libro que esta leyendoy te convencera para que lo leas...Theodore te alabara..."

"Ok, ok me convenciste, ya entro *Abrete guardiana de la puerta, tu amo hablante te lo ordena* anda baja que ya estoy dentro"

Blaise colgo y se acabo de vestir, luego fue hacia la puerta dejando a un incredulo Draco sin saber lo que acababa de pasar ni saber que era esa cosa que emitia sonidos.

**Algun review y subo el capitulo 2**


End file.
